


I like the way it hurts

by Sleepily_Scarlet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Near Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepily_Scarlet/pseuds/Sleepily_Scarlet
Summary: So sorry I haven't been updating ^-^ Training.Want to follow a marvel blog? Follow my tumblrSleepily.scarlet





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened after the battle of New York, the nightmares, the panic attacks. Tony considered himself good at hiding them, always playing it off so well in front of his team mates. After he had woken up on the ground, his body bruised and battered that he saw that look. The look that he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. That god damn look of relief that graced itself across Steve's face when he realized that he was actually alive. His body grew warm whenever he thought about it and it pissed him off. It had been a good few days before his music suddenly cut off, the music that usually could be heard through several doors and walls in the tower when he decided to work.

" Jarvis what the hell?" He asked, looking up to see a familiar blond haired soldier, his arms crossed.

" Already working?"

"So you have decided to grace us with your presence" he said, not bothering to look up at him as he went back to what he was currently working on.

" I moved in with everyone else." Steve countered, walking closer to the brunette who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you have been avoiding everyone Tony." Steve suddenly said, taking the screwdriver out of Tony's hand to get his attention. Tony sighed rather loudly. 

" If you are going to start being annoying I'm gonna' start blocking your over-ride code to get in here." Tony spat, taking his screwdriver back. Steve grabbed Tony's shoulder to get him to turn to face him, only to have his hand pushed away. Steve took the others hand, getting up in his face like he was usually good at.

" Why don't we talk about how you almost died." Steve started, and that's when it happened.

"Last time I heard it was called saving people Steve, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing because you know you would have."

" Tony that's not the point I'm trying to make and you know it! Look I care about you-"

"Shut up Steve!"

"Make me Tony!" Steve yelled back, getting in the brunettes face. Tony moved to leave, only to have his hand's pinned to the nearest table.

"Why does it hurt you to have some one actually care about ?" 

"Get out."

" No your going to talk to me. You avoid everyone when we are just trying to comfort you, like a team should."

" Oh I am so tired of this team bullshit! Get the hell out!" Tony yelled, breaking away from Steve's hold somehow, pushing at Steve's chest. Steve took hold of his hand and pushed him back, Tony's hips hitting a near by table with many tools on it. Tony threw a punch, which wasn't blocked and hit the blonde square in the jaw. It has been a few hours since then, and everything was.... quiet, until he actually thought about it. He tried to push it out of his mind, looking at the time on the clock beside him.  
4:30 am.  
He sighed loudly, rubbing at his eyes. He didn't even know what he was looking at anymore, his vision was slightly blurred from exhaustion. He tightened a few screws, his mind wondering to the look the super soldier had given him before he actually left. Jarvis was afraid that a full on fight was going to happen and alerted not only Thor but Clint and Natasha to break it up. That fucking look.He cursed, throwing the tool in his hand at what he was trying to work on as it clattered and broke in several pieces from the force. He sat back in his chair, breath coming out in short pants as he tried to clear his head. The same image came back up over and over. The darkness, the monsters heading to the head of the opening to his world. Both greased up hands came to his head, his heart beat stuttering before increasing . He felt like he was suffocating, barely able to get a breath in as the pounding in his head grew louder. The creatures coming at him, the feeling of fear freezing his limbs as he whimpered. 

"Sir should I cal-"

"N-no Jarvis..." He panted, cutting the Al off as he tried to regain his composer. His entire body was shaking, his mind wrapping itself around the fear that he couldn't escape. He whimpered, curling in on himself as he crumpled to the floor.

He wasn't ok...

Steve rubbed the small bruise that was forming on his jaw, sighing as he looked at the punching bag in front of him. He raised his fists, taking a breath before he swung at it, pushing it back a bit. He went again, hitting it at a constant pace.

'Get the hell out!'

That's all that played through his head. He shook his head, hitting the bag harder as it began to swing from the force. His mind was wondering, spinning around the image of Tony falling from the sky, motionless. He groaned, starting to pant as he hit it at a faster pace then before. 

'He's falling to fast!'

That's all he thought when he first witnessed it, along with a twist of pain in his chest. When the Hulk brought him down, Steve ran. The helmet came off and his heart almost stopped. A hand hurriedly went to the others armored chest, his heart beating what felt like a hundred miles an hour. He hit the punching bag harder then before, a resisting sound coming from the chain that held it up, a sort of cracking sound filling the training room as his eyes closed.

'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead' His mind chanted, leaning down to see if he could hear the others breathing. He was beginning to panic, a pain in his chest welling up and making him feel like he couldn't breath. Suddenly there was a yell from the Hulk and Tony was awake and gasping, trying to catch his breath. That's when the punching bag tore in two, completely flying off of the chain and falling to the gym floor with a loud smack. He panted, eyes opening as he moved to set another up as he hooked it up to the chain. He went to hit it again, a hard smack filling the room. He stopped, his forehead leaning against the punching bag as he patted it with his palm. He needed to talk to him, try to make things right.... Steve moved back from the bag, patting it again before moving to the elevator, pressing a button to go up. His shirt was damp from sweat, mostly at the collar as he ran a hand through his hair. Yeah he needed a shower. As soon as the doors opened he headed to Tony's lab, only to be stopped by Clint half way there.

"Don't think that's a good idea." The archer said, a hand moving to Steve's shoulder.

"I need to fix it." He said, biting the inside of his cheek a bit.

"I think you need some time to breath. Give Stark some time" Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair. He patting Steve's shoulder who just nodded.

He was going to fix it... one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a good few month's since that little fight broke down, and Tony honest to god thought maybe the panic attacks and the nightmares would go away, but they wouldn't stop. He slept less and less each day, and built more and more with each cup of coffee he drank. He had made a few awkward conversations with Steve since their break down, but it mostly was just ' hello's' the ' oh I have work to do.' It was like they were going around in circles, and it hurt. He couldn't place the constant feeling of suffocation when they faught, couldn't place the anger and the words that flew out of his mouth. Steve on the other hand was getting more tired of these little games of ' who can avoid each other the longest', and it was beginning to show. Tony currently was in the kitchen, refiling his cup of coffee for the third time already as he rubbed at his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, because when he slept he dreamed, and when he dreamed he relived his memories. It was early morning , about 5 or 6 and he hasn't slept in a good three day's. He rubbed a bit more at his eyes, not noticing Steve who was searching through the fridge before closing it with a water bottle in his hand. Steve looked up at the genius, frowning.

"Tony?" He asked, the brunette lightly jumping when his name was said.

"Steve?" He asked, moving to grab his coffee mug.

"Why are you up, its 5 in the morning?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Tony countered, moving around the subject of himself completely.

"I was going out for a run." He said, getting a sluggish nod from Tony. Tony sipped lightly at his coffee, looking up at the soldier who was still just looking at him.

"What?" 

"Tony I'm sorry about.... you know what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." Was the immediate response, the brunette moving to go around Steve and the subject completely. Steve sighed, turning to grab the others hand.

"Would you just hear me out?" He asked, gripping Tony's hand. He felt like his heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, his heart suddenly jumping in his throat. Suddenly the hand in his went limp and loose, a sudden crash on the floor alerting him that Tony was falling. He caught the other, holding him up. Tony , who had now passed out from complete exhaustion, was now leaning heavily on the soldier. There was broken parts of the coffee mug everywhere, along with the hot coffee now steaming from the floor. Steve picked him up, holding him properly with an arm under Tony's knees and the other on his back.

"God dammit." He cursed, moving past the coffee and the glass that he would pick up later. Working himself to complete exhaustion? Yup that sounded like Tony. He walked to the genius's room, having some trouble opening the door but successfully getting it open. He closed the door behind him with his foot, moving to his bed as he set him down, pulling the covers up and over Tony's shoulder. God dammit he was so tired of this. The avoiding, hell the lack of consideration Tony had for himself. He looked down at the other, sighing loudly as he just moved to sit on the edge of the others bed. His eye's closed for a moment, running a hand through his hair as his mind moved to the last time him and Tony even talked, like actually talked. Tony punched him, and it ended in half the team moving to break them apart.He didn't like fighting with Tony, but it always seemed to happen in the end. When they first met and had an actual conversation , it ended in a fight, threats to fight each other even.He remembered what he said, telling him to stop trying to be the hero. His eyes opened when he felt a shift, looking over to the other who lay there. There was another shift, a small sound coming out from the others lips.

"Tony?" He asked, moving closer. He was shaking, and that actually scared Steve. He lightly shook the others shoulder, Tony's eyes scrunching up like he was in pain as he curled in on himself. He shook the others shoulder again, saying his name a bit louder to try and get the other to wake. Tony was stuck inside a dream....a memory... He was in his suit on the ground, his breath trying to leave but getting stuck in his throat. He remembered the roar of the Hulk, waking up to see Steve's face, that look of relief hitting him more then the ground itself, and that's when he finally woke. He coughed into his arm, panting as he jolted up. Steve moved back, a hand moving to Tony's shoulder.

"Breath." He said, patting the brunettes shoulder before his hand was pushed away. Tony covered his face with his hands, trying to hide himself from the insecurities staring down at him.

"D-don't look at m-me." He panted, trying to catch his breath, hands going through his hair as Steve looked at him.

"It's ok Tony-"

"Don't tell me it's ok, just leave me alone Steve."

"You know what, I could have left you unconscious in the kitchen." Steve spat, moving to stand.

"Why didn't you?" Tony spat back, looking up with a glare.

"Because I'm a decent human being, I wasn't going to leave you on the floor, I wanted to help-"

"Who said I wanted your help? I'm fine!"

"Obviously not god dammit! You worked yourself to exhaustion Tony!" Steve yelled, throwing his hand up as he talked from the pure frustration. God Tony could be so infuriating!

"So what if I did? I am my own person, I don't need someone looking out for me when I can look out for myself!" 

"You don't know how to look out for yourself because if you honestly did you wouldn't have let yourself pass out in the kitchen, and you would have actually slept!" Steve spat, soon sitting on the bed next to Tony, a hand grabbing a fist-full of the others shirt as he talked. Tony moved to grab Steve's shirt, trying to push him away and that's when Steve snapped. Both hands moved to pin Tony's to the bed, looming over him. Tony pushed at the others hands, not being able to get out of the captains grip as he looked up at him.

"What do you want me to do?! Keep reliving my nightmare?!" He yelled, his voice sounding tired and hurt." I re-live the fall, the worm hole, everything! Every time I close my god damn eyes Steve!" He yelled, the super soldiers grip softening at that. That's when Tony pushed at him again, getting out of his grip to push him back."Get out, I mean it Steve you get out of here right now or I swear to god!"He yelled, getting up to his feet.

"Tony let me help-"

"No! No more helping just get out!" He yelled again, pulling the other up before pushing the super soldier against the door to his room, his body extremely shaky as he did so. He opened the door and pushed him out, closing it behind him and locking it."Jarvis make sure it's locked down completely."

"But sir-"

"Now or I will turn you into a toaster oven!" He said, his back hitting the door as he just slid down it, his face hiding in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sighed, hitting relentlessly at the punching bag in front of him. He couldn't have a normal conversation with Tony, he was convinced that it couldn't be done. Every time they talked, it ended in a fight. Things got thrown, doors got slammed, it was like they were at war and couldn't find peace. Steve sighed, moving to go sit on the bench they had in the training room. He was sweaty and gross and needed a shower. He made a small noise as he stretched out, moving to the elevator as he got in, pressing a button to go up. He leaned against the wall, looking up when the doors opened again. There stood Tony, looking up with a white face.

"I'll wait." He said, looking down at his hands. Steve frowned, pushing the button to keep the door open.

"We can't even be in the same elevator? Really?" Steve asked, biting the inside of his cheek when the other looked up at him. Tony looked like he was contemplating something, biting his bottom lip before getting into the elevator, standing in the corner. 

"What floor?"

"Main floor." He mumbled, looking down at the floor. Steve nodded, hitting the button before going back to his corner. He looked over at Tony, noticing how the other was avoiding eye contact completely. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Tony answered, looking up at him finally, his expression anything but soft. Steve sighed loudly at this. Screw it. He hit a button on the machine, stopping the elevator all together. 

"Look I'm sorry that I actually care about you-"

"Enough Steve I don't want to hear it."

"To damn bad Tony. You are going to hear it whether you like it or not." Steve said firmly. Tony sighed loudly, moving to press a button on the machine but had his hand pushed away.

"I want out of this elevator Steve." He said pointingly, going to press the button again but had his hand pushed away." God dammit Steve let me out of the elevator!"

"Not until you actually let me talk to you instead of fighting with me! " He said, moving in front of the buttons. That's of course when Tony decided to try and reach past Steve to push the button but was pushed away from it again. Steve was close to his breaking point, and Tony was purposely pushing his buttons." Tony I swear to god-"

"Swearing is a bad habit captain." He said, his tone mocking the word captain. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, Tony deciding that now was a good time to actually move past him and push the button, the elevator moving again. Steve finally had enough, moving the other back into a corner, pinning the others hands above his head as he got in his space. Tony made a small noise, looking up at the soldier with a dark blush burning his cheeks."L-let me go Steve."

"I care about you." He said softly, a thing that made Tony feel like Steve was personally playing with the strings of his heart." I don't want to see you hurt, and I hate arguing with you. " He continued, looking down at the genius.

"Stop making me feel like this Steve!" He spat, trying to get out of the others grip.

"Like what?"

"Like my heart is going to stop! Every time you say you care, or when I that god damn look I can't get out of my head!" He yelled, still trying to get out of the others grip. " The last time I actually thought someone cared about me, I was left to deal with all my nightmares and god damn panic attacks alone." He continued, beginning to ramble." She didn't even answer the stupid phone when I almost died...." He said finally, looking down in defeat.

"I'm not like Pepper, Tony." Steve said, his voice soft. " I'm not going to hurt you." He said, Tony looking up at him. He let out a small breath, not being able to look away from the soldier holding his hands up. He moved up, taking a chance as his lips brushed against the others. He was actually going to try and kiss him properly but was stopped by a cat call he wasn't ready for. Steve pulled away, forgetting that Tony had pressed the button for the elevator, looking at a slightly impressed Clint.

"Hey, I'm all for the touchy feely stuff, but can we not do it in an open elevator?" He asked, Tony moving past both of them, walking quickly. Steve's heart was beating quickly, biting his lip as he went to follow. God dammit! 

"Tony wait!" He called after him, reaching for his hand but had it pushed away. They stopped, Tony looking at the other, a hand raised like he was going to say a speech, his mouth opening before closing again as he just walked away. Walking down to his lab. Steve stood there, running a hand through his hair as he just stared up at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

If the avoiding game they had played before wasn't intense, it sure as hell was now. Anytime Tony was in the same room as Steve he 'suddenly' had something to do. Steve honestly didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to talk about what happened in the elevator, ask so many question's that wouldn't let him sleep at night. Tonight was the team movie night, which Tony would no doubt skip it and say hes to busy. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair as he moved to the couch, pulling the couch blanket over himself as everyone got comfortable. Bruce was sitting in a big recliner, hugging a pillow he had taken out of his room. Natasha and Clint sat on the carpet, looking through Tony's movies and Tony? In his god damn workshop. After their little shared moment, that's all Steve could think about, and it was driving him absolutely insane. He hated that Tony was avoiding him, and he hated it even more that he was starting to develop more then just small feelings for the brunette. Sure they fought a lot, but he could tell Tony didn't like it either. e sighed, stretching out on the couch, his feet going all the way to the end. He wondered if Tony actually had feelings for him....Or if that.. almost.. kiss actually meant something. He wanted to know, but he couldn't ask because Tony was playing hide and seek with him, but when you actually find him, he say's he has important business or work to do. It was all bullshit, and it frustrated Steve to no end.

"Everyone comfortable?" Natasha asked, finally picking a movie." Where's Stark?" She asked, Steve looking down at his hands. 

"In the lab.."He said, Clint giving a knowing look. Natasha looked at both of them, knowing something was going on but decided to keep her mouth shut. Time will tell.

"I got him." Clint said suddenly, getting up from where he was as he stretched slightly. Steve looked up, watching as the archer made his way to the workshop. Clint moved to the doors, opening the door to blasting music. Classic Tony. He sighed, honestly they both acted like children, or that's what Clint thought anyways. " Jarvis turn down the music?" He asked the ceiling, the music turning down.

"Steve if this is your lame attempt to get me to go watch a Disney movie with you all or some shit, I won't." Tony said, not looking up from what he was working on.

"Not Steve." Clint said, moving to sit on a stool by where the other was working.

"What do you want Legolas?" Tony asked, tightening a few screws.

"Want you to come to the living room and watch a movie."

"Nope. sorry."

"He looked really sad." Clint said suddenly, Tony finally looking up at him. Tony bit the inside of his cheek, sighing as he got up from his chair. 

"Fine. Fine but you have to swear you keep what happened between me and him in the elevator out of your mouth.Jarvis save the progress" He said, Clint standing up to shake the others hand.

"You have my word." Clint said with a smile. Tony sighed again, walking with the archer out the workshop doors. Steve looked back, biting his lip before turning to face the front. Why did his heart start to jump by just the sight of him? Clint moved to sit down where he was at before he had gotten up, Tony sitting on the edge of the couch Steve was sitting on. Natasha played the movie, slightly leaning on Clint. Steve looked over at Tony, moving to sit up straight which moved him a bit closer.He moved his attention to the movie, moving his blanket to cover his arms as he got comfortable. Tony looked over, sighing. About 20 minutes into the video, Tony had moved a bit closer, feeling a natural attraction to the soldier. He cursed quietly, looking down at his hands. Should he try to make another move? He looked over at Steve, deciding to keep his feelings to himself... Steve was in complete hell, wanting to say something but knew it would turn into a huge fight... like always.. He decided to act on impulse, moving his hand to hold the others. He felt like he was holding his breath, biting at his bottom lip. Tony blushed, not daring to look at the other, but instead move a bit closer. He felt like a teenager, and he honestly didn't like it. He hated tip toeing around, and honestly just wanted to dive in head first. He looked over at the soldier, noticing his blush. 

 

" Steve your acting like a child." Tony suddenly whispered, Steve looking over with a questioning glance, and that's when it happened. Tony had moved forward, kissing the other fully this time as Steve's eyes closed. He pulled the brunette a bit closer, making the kiss a bit deeper. Tony made a small noise, pulling back after a while when he realized that everyone was still in the same room. No one was paying attention to them, and that's what he liked. He pulled the blonde into another kiss, his tongue swiping over Steve's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Steve made a small sound, one you could barely hear as his mouth opened, meeting the others tongue with his own. A hand went into Steve's hair, lightly tugging on a strand. A hand went to Tony's waist, pulling him close before he pulled away, slightly out of breath. He looked into the others eyes, his cheeks growing a redder color if that was even possible. This has been all the Tony has been thinking about. The others lips.... hell just him in general. 

"They are going to notice...." He said, biting lightly at his bottom lip.

"To be continued" Tony said with a sigh, moving back to just simply sit next to the other.

They held hands the entire movie.


	5. Chapter 5

After the kiss Tony decided that maybe not to ' have important things to work on,' and actually come out of his workshop. Currently he was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he watched Steve try to actually cook an omelette."I seriously can't believe you don't think I can cook."

"Well we will see, won't we?" Tony teased, smiling slightly. The past few week's there had been less fight's, and more hushed kisses. Tony honestly didn't know what to call their relationship anymore, there was no names he could think of. It wasn't friends with benefits because he saw him as more then a friend, and he knew Steve saw him in the same way...Or he thinks anyways. He didn't want to ask the overused question of ' what are we?' because he felt like it was to cliche. His mind couldn't wrap around the thought of Steve actually loving him... It scared him. Of course it had only been a few weeks and it would probably be a while till that happened, but it still scared the shit out of him.

" I really am a good cook, ask Natasha." He said, Tony laughing lightly.

"Sure you are Rogers." He said, moving to sit up on the counter as Steve moved the omelette onto a plate, turning off the stove. 

"Taste. Well, actually, not now because you will burn your tongue." Steve said with a smile, placing the plate next to Tony's hip on the counter.

"Can I get a taste of you?" Tony asked, a hand going to Steve's chest, up his neck, and into his hair. Steve smiled lightly, closing the distance between them as he kissed Tony lightly. He moved between the brunettes legs, deepening the kiss before pulling away at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Just because I am the only one who know doesn't mean I want to see it all the time." Clint said, moving past them to get into the fridge. Tony laughed lightly, Steve moving to just lean against the counter next to the brunette. 

"Sorry about that." Steve apologized, rubbing the back of his neck when the archer straightened up, closing the fridge when he found what he wanted. Clint had been surprisingly the only one to know about their... relationship... and hasn't said a word to anybody. " What even are y'all? Boyfriends?" He asked, both Tony and Steve looking at each other at that.

"It's... complicated." Tony said, looking down at his hands as Steve moved to put the pan he had used in the sink. Clint raised an eyebrow, opening his soda. Well.... Tony sighed, looking up at the soldier. Clint found that this was his time to leave, moving past them as he went to the elevator. Tony moved off of the counter, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say, and by the looks of it Steve really didn't know either. 

"So.... am I allowed to try this?" Tony asked, trying to change the subject. Steve smiled lightly, handing Tony a fork.

"Prepare yourself, because its mind blowing." Steve laughed lightly, Tony taking a small bite. He looked up at the soldier.

"Could use some more salt." He teased, pulling the other close with a small smile. Steve laughed lightly, pulling the other into another kiss, honestly not caring if anyone else see's. Tony was the first one to make it deeper this time, a hand slightly going up the others shirt as he pulled away. " Care to take this a bit farther?"Tony asked, a bit hopeful. They hadn't gone any farther then messy make outs and light touching, but he wanted just a bit more. 

"Are we even at that point?" Steve asked, his forehead resting against the others as his eyes closed.

"If you want to be at that point." Tony said, just playing with the edges of Steve's shirt.

"Aren't we complicated." Steve finally said, Tony mentally cursing.

"I don't know what we are Steve...."

"Then I don't know if we are at that point..."

"Do you want me to fucking ask you to spell it out?" Tony suddenly asked, becoming slightly irritated as he gripped the others shirt collar.

"Better then not fucking knowing." Steve said back, sending a shiver down Tony's spine. God damn he loved when Steve cursed. 

"I want to know." Tony said, moving forward to bite at the others bottom lip, pulling at the soldiers shirt. Steve moaned lightly at this, pulling Tony's hands away to pin them to the counter. 

"If anywhere not here." He said, moving to bite at the others bottom lip in return. The brunettes breath hitched, suddenly hating the lack of skin on skin contact he was getting. 

"Your room or mine?" Tony asked, almost choking on his own words as on of the blondes hands moved down his chest and to the hem of his pants. He wanted something to happen... God did he want something to happen.

"Mine." He said, pulling back to take the others hand. " but not now." This made Tony stop. " I want... I want to figure out what we are... not just sex friends, or secret lovers or any of that.... What all of this means." He said, letting go of the others hand. Tony felt like someone had cut the circulation to his blood flow. His skin felt hot with want and... love and it was tearing him apart. " When you know... come to my room... ok?" Steve said, kissing Tony's forehead before walking away, going to his room as he shut the door. Tony was left standing there, not knowing what to do or say. He felt like panicking honestly. He didn't know if he was ready for a real... really real... relationship with Steve. He leaned against the counter, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do... Should he go in head first? or should he call it quits?


	6. Chapter 6

Steve sighed as he looked at the clock then to his door. It was already five o'clock in the morning, and still no Tony. Maybe they weren't at that point yet, maybe there wasn't even a point in the first place. He fell back onto his bed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about him, what he said..... He sighed a bit louder, moving to stand. He felt like he couldn't be still, like he had to get up and do something. He moved to his door, opening it as he headed to the kitchen. He couldn't keep his mind off of the brunette, and it was driving him insane. He opened the fridge only to close it a second later, sighing loudly as he just rested his head against the cool metal. Why didn't Tony come back? He heard music coming from the workshop, and that's when it clicked. Steve growled, moving down the steps to Tony's lab, putting in his code . Tony was currently using a hammer, the screech of the metal and music mixed. The music instantly turned down, making Tony look up." Are you serious?" Steve asked, not being able to contain the amount of venom in it.

"This is how I cope." Was all Tony said, moving to go back to what he was working on. 

" Don't fucking ignore me Tony." Steve growled, taking the hammer out of the brunettes hand." Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"I had nothing to say." Tony said, completely blowing him off. There was the shell Steve always saw.

" Bullshit. You sure had a lot to say when I was between your legs."

" What do you want me to say? Want me to say that I love you and I actually want a relationship?" Tony asked, getting in Steve's face this time." Want me to beg for you?" Tony asked, suddenly gripping the super soldiers shirt."I'm not your damsel in distress!"

"I never said you were! Tony I just thought you wanted more." He said, pulling the others hands off of his shirt." Obviously I was fucking wrong." He said, moving to leave but was stopped, Tony cupping the others jaw to bring him into a kiss. This one was strong, more forceful and scared. Steve instantly kissed back, pushing him against the table as the brunette moaned. He bit the others bottom lip, pulling lightly which made Tony's breath hitch. His hips rolled into the others, making the soldier moan and move his hands to keep the others hips still. He pulled away, kissing down the others neck before latching on to a spot and sucking. Tony whimpered at this, moving his hand to palm the other through his jeans. He could feel Steve's breath hitch against his neck, smirking lightly.

"Take these off?" He asked, pulling at Steve's pants along with his shirt. Steve pulled back, taking his shirt off before he was back on the other. He moved to kiss him again, biting down on the others lip a little harder.

"I'll take these off when you take your's off." He whispered, watching as Tony slipped his shirt off, whimpering when the soldier began to palm him. He bit down on Steve's neck, the blondes hand moving down the others pants. " Off."

"Make me." Tony growled, hips pushing into the others hand when Steve rubbed him through the cloth of his underwear

" So you want to play like that?" Steve asked, moving his hand slow against the others member. Tony let out a breath, his nails dragging red lines down the soldiers back. Steve moaned against Tony's neck, back slightly arching as his hips rolled against the others, Steve lifting him up to sit on the table. Steve pushed Tony to lay back, kissing down his neck to his chest, leaving love bites and marks as he went. Tony bit his lip, feeling the other tug his pants down and off as he gripped the table. 

"Ngh~ J-Jarvis lock t-the doors" He moaned, back arching slightly when Steve ever so carefully took his painfully erect member out of his underwear. " Your being a tease." He whined, Steve only smiled up at him.

"Oh I'm the tease?" He asked, letting his tongue slide up the brunettes member to the tip. Tony shivered, eyes closing.

"Yes your being a tease." He said, pulling at the others shoulders. " I want you, and you are purposely taking your time. "

"Awe." Steve mocked." And is that taking up your time?"

"Not enough of my time, now please." He said, smacking the others shoulder. Steve laughed lightly, moving up the others body to give him a quick kiss. "Lube is in the bathroom."

"There's a bathroom down here?" 

"Why do you think I can stay down here literally all day without anyone seeing me?"

"Thought I just missed you." Steve said, moving to stretch, going to where Tony said. Tony let out a small sound, running a hand through his hair. He was going to do this.. Soon Steve came back, setting down the small bottle on the table next to them. " Underwear off." Steve said, Tony nodding as he took them off. 

"You too soldier. I'm not going to be completely naked. " He said, Steve moving to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down and off along with his underwear. 

"That better?"

"Much.." Tony said, his voice cracking slightly as Steve moved down to kiss at his neck. There was a snap off the bottle cap and that's when he knew he had to relax, his eyes closing and ow. One finger, got ya. He made a small sound, his legs wrapping around the others waist as another finger was added, spreading him deliciously. He tried to keep himself comfortable, considering they were on a table, surrounded by power tools and pieces of tech. Another finger was added, stretching him to the point where he moaned out, his hips moving up. "Tease." He said with a small laugh, kissing Steve's cheek as the other laughed. He was comfortable, just like this. Steve moved his fingers a bit, making his breath hitch as he soon pulled his fingers out. He let out a breath, mentally preparing himself.

"Relax." Steve said softly, moving to kiss him in reassurance. Tony couldn't help but run his hand through the others hair, kissing him softly as the blonde soon pushed into him. He made a noise of discomfort, nails going down the others back as Steve pushed in slowly. Tony pulled away from the kiss to let out a shaky breath, because god bless america he was big. He felt completely full when Steve was in all the way, breathing out as his nails dragged down the others back. Steve groaned at this, biting at the brunettes shoulder. " Can I move..?" He asked a bit breathless, Tony nodding a bit eagerly. Steve pulled back only to thrust back in, nails going down the others back as Tony moaned. Holy fuck. 

"Fuck don't go slow~" Tony whined, his hips moving up when Steve's met his. Steve set up a pace, pulling the brunette into a slow but hot kiss, biting at his bottom lip as they moved. The kiss lasted longer then their last, Tony whining against Steve's lips as he was lightly pushed back. He could tell Steve didn't want to let loose, use his full strength, but god did he want it. He felt like a whore, pulling away to bite at the blondes neck to hide his moan. He's never been so fully exposed, like his emotions were there just for Steve to see. It was nerve racking, bone rattling. His back arched when a special spot was hit, begging for the soldier to go faster, take him harder, which was exactly what the blonde did. To be honest he was playing himself, he knew he couldn't keep his protective shell up for much longer. He loved Steve... more then he would care to admit. Anytime he would leave Tony felt like asking him to stay, and he couldn't take it for much longer. Steve let out a breath, his thrust's becoming more erratic. The fighting, the confessions, It was all a bit much. He pushed the brunettes legs up a bit more, going deeper with each thrust, which was driving Tony mad with lust. Steve's back was incredibly red, white lines replacing red as Tony arched into him." P-please~" He moaned, Steve smiling lightly

"Please what?"

"You know what, don't do this to me~"

"I don't know what your talking about." Steve teased, thrusting a bit harder.

" I'm close you asshole-please~"He moaned, sucking a mark onto the blondes neck. He was so close, just needing that little bit to knock him over completely. Steve rolled his hips, finding the others prostate and hitting it dead on, sending him over the edge completely as he came. Steve groaned when the other tightened around him, cumming not a second later. The room was filled with nothing but panting and drowned out music, promises and sweet nothings as they came down from their high. What a good way to end a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been updating ^-^ Training.  
> Want to follow a marvel blog? Follow my tumblr  
> Sleepily.scarlet


End file.
